


【授权翻译】同性恋危机英雄录

by Alexander_N



Category: DCU, Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics), Trinity (Comics)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_N/pseuds/Alexander_N
Summary: 哈莉和艾薇想结婚；沃利和罗伊想出柜；先锋只想爱着泰德；而布鲁斯和克拉克并不需要这些。





	【授权翻译】同性恋危机英雄录

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：starchaser22  
> 原文网址：https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/41202077
> 
> 非常感谢作者授权我翻译这个甜蜜的故事！

先锋不知道他为什么会和哈莉来到这家咖啡馆。他只知道这肯定是个意外，而不是什么他预先安排好的事情。  
所以，当她俯下身来，用他所听到过的最危险、最可怕的语气低声说道，“我知道你的小秘密，小金”，不能怪他做出了防备的姿态。  
“你什么意思，哈莉？”  
“我知道……”她用手指在玻璃杯沿上缓慢地划动，“关于那些金色……”先锋现在坐到了他的椅子边上。他没有什么秘密可言，她到底想用什么来威胁他？“和蓝色……”  
他几乎笑了出来：“我假设你是在指我和泰德？我们认识了很多年，你已经说不出什么新鲜事了。”  
“不，但我知道你和他到底是什么关系。”  
“那么我到底和他有什么关系呢？拜托，给我个提示。”先锋双臂交叉，向后靠在椅子上。  
“该死的，小金。我知道你们俩是一对。”哈莉瘫在桌子上，忧伤地拨弄着她的蜜桃派。她金色的头发披散在脸上，彩色的发梢随着每一个轻微的晃动在柜台上拖曳着。先锋整个人被吓得惊慌失措，只是看着她的那些小动作。  
“哦，”要是哈莉已经发现了，那么还有谁知道？“但我们没有在谈恋爱！我是说，我想你可能知道，但泰德不是……”  
“是的，当然了，这无所谓。反正，我知道泰德是被任命的牧师。我和艾薇想结婚。我们不太想走进政府大楼，而你的男朋友是我们唯一能想到的人。”  
“他不是我的男朋友，”先锋有气无力地反驳道，但还是认命了，“不过我可以和他谈谈。你知道吗，就算没有要挟我也会这么做的。”  
“你当然会的，小金。”

 

\----------

 

“所以，就是这样。沃利和我在一起了，你们改变不了什么。”罗伊和他男朋友的手紧紧地握在一起。他们一起直面着三巨头。  
“噢，我们真为你们感到高兴!”黛安娜欢呼着，双手合十。克拉克则对他们俩笑了笑，向他们表示祝贺。  
他们稍微放松了一点。要知道如果三巨头中有三分之二的人都站在他们一边，当蝙蝠侠不可避免地教训他们时，事情就容易多了。  
布鲁斯从他的头罩下方凝视着他们，沉默了很长一段时间。沃利的腿紧张地抖动起来，罗伊咬了咬他的嘴唇。最后，布鲁斯问道:“我为什么要在意这个?”  
他们俩都瘫倒在座位上。这很好。蝙蝠侠并不在乎他们是否在一起，这意味着不需要再就和你亲近的人一起出外勤的危险性进行一次长谈。  
“什么？没有演说吗，B？”克拉克扬了扬眉毛。他是想要听说教吗?  
“不，克拉克。我认为这有点虚伪。”  
戴安娜看上去正努力忍住不笑，因为这两个人的目光紧紧地盯着她。即使对于极速者来说，沃利脑袋里的齿轮运转得也太慢了。像是过了一辈子那么久，他终于脱口而出:“天哪，蝙蝠侠和超人也是。”  
罗伊目瞪口呆：“沃利！”  
至少克拉克还显得有点害羞，布鲁斯只是哼了一声。最终，是戴安娜洋洋得意的笑容暴露了一切。她当然知道。神奇女侠无所不知。  
“好吧，我想我们现在就该走了！”沃利赶紧弥补起来，只想尽快离开这里，“好的，感谢你们的倾听，我们很快会再见的，好的再见——”  
“用不着那么快，”蝙蝠侠用他招牌式的蝙蝠瞪视制止了他们，“想必你们应该知道自己所承受的风险，”啊，来了。说教。“虽然我没有资格指责什么，但为了你们两个的安全，采取预防措施非常重要。”  
沃利和罗伊选择保持沉默。

 

\----------

 

“女士们，先生们，今天我们从四面八方赶来，在这里欢聚一堂，共同庆祝爱情，”泰德站在哈莉和艾薇之间。他仍然穿着制服，但把夹克衫扔在了草地上。风吹过他乱蓬蓬的头发，卷发时不时随着气流晃动着。他的眼睛上方有一道划痕，不过现在基本上已经愈合了。  
他从来没有这么漂亮过。  
先锋沉浸在他下巴的柔软曲线和每一缕摇摆的短发里。他的领带是怎样在风中飘扬着，他的双手是如何随着每一个动作移动的。头顶的树木投下不规则的阴影，在他的皮肤上翩翩起舞。他根本不可能把目光移开。  
事实上，这的确是不可能的，他几乎错过了整个仪式。在他意识到这一点之前，他们已经在缔结终身契约了（现代婚姻很奇怪）。  
“帕米拉·艾斯利，你愿意娶哈莉·奎茵为你的合法妻子吗？无论顺境还是逆境，无论富裕还是贫穷，无论疾病还是健康？”  
尽管脸上带着灿烂的笑容，紧张地来回移动起脚掌，艾薇还是设法平静地回答说：“我愿意。”  
泰德转向哈莉，“哈莉·奎茵，你愿意娶帕米拉·艾斯利当作你的——”  
“是的！是的，我愿意！”她简直欣喜若狂。  
泰德微笑着伸出双手。“根据我被赋予的权力，我现在宣布你们结婚。你们可以亲吻新娘了。”  
哈莉和艾薇在中间相遇，手臂缠绕在一起，热烈地拥吻着，这是她们第一次以已婚的身份接吻。看到这些后，先锋的胸口里有什么东西盘绕着。没有什么可怕的，恰恰相反。这是一件如此快乐，如此幸福的事情，它注定要被分享。他很高兴来到这里。  
泰德走过去站在他旁边，两人的胳膊碰在一起，“很美，不是吗？”  
“是啊，”先锋同意。他转过身来看着他的朋友，阳光照在他的睫毛上，他的皮肤闪闪发光，“非常漂亮。”  
他们目光交汇在一起，两人离得那么近，先锋不禁屏住了呼吸。泰德吞吞吐吐地说道：“我需要告诉你一些事情。”  
他立刻想到了成千上万种最坏的情况。先锋试图把它抛到脑后：“怎么了？“  
“我，呃——”泰德低头看着自己的脚，含糊着说，“我是双性恋。”  
先锋眨了眨眼睛：“我也是。”  
这显然不是泰德预想中的答案。他回头仔细端详着先锋的脸，也不知道是为了欺骗还是证实什么。慢慢地，他嘴角浮现出笑容，“是吗？”  
“是啊，”他点点头，空气突然变得粘腻起来了。  
“这是怎么回事？”在场的四个人都转向这个新来的家伙，他们惊讶地发现罗伊·哈珀和沃利·韦斯特牵着手站在附近的一棵树下。  
他们四个大概是一个奇怪的组合。两个新婚的超级恶棍和两个不戴面具、衣着光鲜的超级英雄。  
“打扰一下？到底发生了什么？可以告诉我们那里是怎么一回事吗？”哈莉指着他们的手，代表他们所有人说道。罗伊轻蔑地抬起头来，而沃利则不好意思地看着另一边。  
泰德哼了一声：“我们应该成立个俱乐部。”  
“俱乐部？关于什么的？”艾薇问道。她一只胳膊搂住哈利的腰，把她拉得更近些。她们的结婚戒指在傍晚的阳光下闪闪发光。  
“关于同性恋超级英雄。好吧，超级同性恋。”泰德很快补充道，希望所有在场的人都能参与进来。  
“酷，小金，你终于告诉他了！”哈莉叫道。  
他的心跳骤停。泰德从来都是个好人，他只是轻轻地碰了碰他的侧身说：“我们谈过了，好在一切变得明朗起来。”  
“我就知道，对吧？谁能想到他真的爱上了你？”  
哦，不。  
泰德惊讶地下巴都掉了下来：“什么？“  
哦，不。  
“等等，泰德，不，我可以解释——”先锋开口道，但被另一张嘴给堵住了。这个吻是仓促的，在大庭广众之下，他被抓得措手不及，但它是完美的。太完美了，因为那是和泰德。  
先锋终于反应过来，他伸出一只手梳过那头柔软的卷发。泰德的嘴唇和皮肤如他所料那般柔软，他的手紧紧地握住了先锋的肩膀。  
有人在边上清了清嗓子，他们两个才松开了对方。  
泰德用指节抚摸着他的手臂，轻轻地握住他的手：“稍后再说。”  
“这是一个承诺吗？”助推器嗤笑道。泰德笑了笑，然后他们都转过身来面对那个打断他们的家伙，罗伊。  
“你们两个谈完了吗？”他问道，“我真的很想知道为什么有两个不戴面具的英雄会和通缉犯混在一起。”  
“因为她们要结婚了，”先锋开始解释，小心翼翼地忽略了罗伊不断变化的表情，“但是两人都不愿意去政府大楼，而泰德又是被任命的牧师，所以我又有什么资格去阻碍爱情呢？”  
“你可以把她们交出去，”罗伊咕哝着。  
“真的吗？在她们的婚礼上？罗伊，有哪个英雄会这么做？”沃利吊在他的胳膊上调侃道。  
罗伊泄了气说：“我想也是。”  
“太好了！”沃利露出笑容，站得更直了一些，“这是不是意味着我们现在可以拥有超级同性恋俱乐部了？”  
“当然！”先锋也加入了进来，很快就想到了所有他认识的超级英雄，“我们可以邀请蓝鸦、蝙蝠女侠、湖少侠、热点、钢铁公民、魔笛手——”  
“很明显，蝙蝠侠和超人也在约会，”沃利打断了他的话，炫耀起他的新发现。  
罗伊很快纠正了他的错误，不过他用柔软的嘴唇和深情的目光注视着他：“不，沃利，他们只承认了性关系。我们不知道他们是否真的在交往。”  
其他人的下巴都掉在了地板上。泰德是第一个恢复的：“对不起，你们两个是想确定蝙蝠侠和超人的关系是浪漫的还是性的？“  
罗伊和沃利回头看了看对方。罗伊咧嘴一笑：“没错，我想是的。”  
“你知道谁会知道吗？”哈莉露出狡猾的笑容，眯起眼睛开口说，“夜翼”。  
“这是个好主意！”像是啪的一声，有一个灯泡从沃利头上冒了出来，“我们打电话叫迪克过来吧。我想他也是双性恋。也许我可以请他加入我们的俱乐部。”  
先锋咯咯地笑了起来，伸出手把泰德拉近一点，“人越多越好。”  
这将是一次相当刺激的冒险。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者真的超级可爱！！她还在注释里写到，谁也不能阻止她重写TK的故事2333（感觉全世界都觉得HIC恶意满满）  
> 翻译水平有限，还是推荐大家去阅读原文，作者太太最近又开了一篇金蓝的连载，感兴趣的也可以去看看！！


End file.
